Are we really a
by Millie Ahtreide
Summary: "Kami benar-benar suami-istri kan?"  tanya Karin kepada Kazune.  "Tentu saja Bodoh!"  KarXZu   Rating T : cari aman
1. Chapter 1

ARE WE REALLY A…

Hallo semuanya ^^  
>Millie Desu~ yorushiku ^^<br>udah lama ga nulis FF tiba-tiba saja ingin Menulis cerita tentang Kamichama Karin ^^

Hehe mungkin ceritanya agak aneh tapi semoga kalian semua menyukainya ^^

LOVE MILLIE~ 

~ KAMICHAMA KARIN~

"Nee, kazune-kun apa kita benar-benar suami-istri sebelumnya?" Tanyaku kepada Kazune yang duduk disampinku sambil membaca sebuah buku tentang kedokteran.

"Hm? Kenapa Kau bertanya seperti itu sekarang?" kazune bertanya balik kepadaku.

"Begini…Umm maksudku adalah—aku binggung dengan semua ini, waktu kita melawan Mr kacamata yang berubah menjadi Prof. Karasuma, dia memanggilku dengan namaku yang dulu Kujou Suzuka, iya kan? Lalu setelah semua itu berakhir tiba-tiba saja datang seorang anak laki-laki yang datang dari masa depan dan mengaku sebagai anak kita…" kataku sambil melihat langit malam yang sunyi.

" Ng, lalu?" ekpresi wajah Kazune mulai aneh, seperti menganggap ku sebagai orang bodoh, ya aku memang bodoh, aku akui itu tapi bukan berati aku sepenuhnya bodoh kan?.

"Kazune-kun pergi kemasa depan dan bertemu dengan diriku yang lain kan? Apa saja yang kau bicarakan denganya? Aku selalu penasaran… tapi itu bukan masalahnya sih. Nee Kazune-kun kalau kita sudah menikah kenapa kita harus menikah lagi di masa depan?" tanyaku.  
>" HAH! Kau ini bodoh ya? Coba pikirkan! Mana ada orang yang percaya kalau kita bilang kita sudah menikah! Orang pasti tertawa karena mereka pikir kita Cuma anak SMP biasa!. Lagi pula data tentang kita mungkin sudah tidak ada, makanya kita harus memulai dari awal lagi. Karin… apa kamu berpikir kamu akan menyesal jika menikah dengan denganku lagi?" sekarang giliran Kazune yang bertanya, tatapan matanya sangat serius tidak ada keraguan yang terlihat di mata birunya yang indah itu.<p>

" Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesal! Meskipun aku harus merawat Suzune-kun sendiri karena Kazune-kun akan mati muda nantinya! Aku tidak akan menyesal kok! Karena aku—" tiba-tiba saja Kazune memotong ku perkataanku.

"APA! Kau berharap aku beneran mati muda! Aku tidak percaya kau berkata seperti itu! Asal kau tau ya semua itu bisa di hindari! Karena itu lah Suzune datang dari masa depan supaya hal itu tidak akan terjadi! Biar pun dia sendiri tidak tahu secara detil kenapa dia harus ke masa lalu. Kalau alasanya hanya untuk bertemu dengan mama dan papanya waktu masih muda itu kurang bisa diterima bukan?." Jelas Kazune.

"Aku tidak berharap Kazune-kun mati kok!tapi aku tetap bersyukur karena aku bisa bertamu dengan Suzune-kun dan tahu kalau kita akan tetap bersama di masa depan nanti… bertiga.. ah tidak berempat : Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan, Suzune-kun, dan aku. kita berempat bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga.." kataku sambil menatap langit lagi.

"Hahaha, Karin kau benar-benar aneh ya! Kita memang keluarga, biar pun Himeka tidak tahu kalau dia adalah anak kita tapi itu tidak akan merubah fakta kalau kita adalah sebuah keluarga.

Hem~ kalau kau ingin menjadikanya 5 atau 6 orang aku besedia membantumu dengan senang hati" tiba-tiba saja Kazune memelukku dengan erat dan aku sadar kalau Kazune dengan dalam H-modenya yang berbahaya itu.

" Kazune-kun BAKA!" teriakku sambil meninjunya, dan Kazune pun terlempar kebelakang dengan kerasnya.

" Ugh! Karin! Kenapa kau melakukan itu! Padahal aku kan Cuma bercanda!" kata Kazune sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Eh!... maaf kan aku Kazune-kun, sekali-lagi aku minta maaf!"

"kalau sampai wajah cantikku ini tergores kau harus membayarnya Karin!" ancamnya sambil mengeluarkan cermin yang entah datang dari mana.  
>" lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ada goresan di pipiku!" sambungnya lagi.<p>

Entah mengapa aku merasa firasat buruk, sangat buruk sampai-sampai aku merinding.

" Eto… akan aku ambilkan obat dan perban… Kazune-kun tunggu disini ya" kataku sambil berdiri dan siap-siap untuk berlari. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Kazune menangkap tanganku dan menarik ku kedalam pangkuannya.

" Kazune-kun lepaskan aku!" perintahku sambil mencoba untuk kabur dari dekapan Kazune yang erat.

" Karin…tatap lah disini…"  
>Kazune membalikan wajahku dan menciumku dengan lembut, lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. <p>

~KAMICHAMA KARIN~

Kyaaaaaaaa~~ ini pertama kalinya Millie menulis cerita yang ada Kissnya .  
>jadi malu sendiri .<br>Minna-san terima kasih karena sudah mau mambaca carita gaje ini .  
>maaf kalau plotnya aneh -.-"a<br>yaa…. Karena ini cerita dadakan -.-"a  
>kalau ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa ^.^<br>please R&R ya~~~  
>LOVE MILLIE~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Are We Really A…?

~KAMICHAMA KARIN~

Padahal seharusnya Fic ini udah selesai, tapi karena para readers mau Millie lanjutkan, maka akan Millie lanjutkan ^.^  
>bagi readers yang membuka lewat hp di samping judul ada 2 kotak kan? Yang satu bertulisan C dan yang satu lagi angka. Kalau yang C berati cerita ini sudah COMPLETE kalau angka berati jumlah REVIEW yang ada :D<p>

Kalau membuka dari computer tanda complete ada di data FIC ( ratednya, banyak kata, review, kapan di publish dll :D

Millie Cuma memberi tahu bagi Readers-san yang tidak tahu, tidak ada maksud apa-apa dibalik ini kok ^.^ kalau mau Saya membuat cerita lain tentang KR silahkan PM saja ya :D.

Terima Kasih .

Let's take a peek on the story~ shall we? 

~KAMICHAMA KARIN~

©by Kage Donbo

~KAMICHAMA KARIN~

~KARIN POV~

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun dengan posisi yang sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti ada orang yang memelukku dengan erat, aku mencoba untuk membebaskan diri tapi usahaku sia-sia pelukan itu semakin erat. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menoleh kebelakang.

' Semoga itu bukan hantu.' Kataku dalam hati.

' Tapi hantu kan tidak muncul pagi-pagi kan?' tanyaku paada diriku.

"Ng…" aku mendengar suara di belakangku, suara itu sangat lah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kazune sedang tidur dengan lelapnya sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Ku…Ma…" apa? Dia ngigo ya? Kuma? Dikiranya aku beruang apa? Aku mengempalkan tanganku dan meninju Kazune, dia jatuh dari tampat tidurku dan terbentur lantai dengan keras.

"UGH… kepalaku sakit sekali seperti jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi" keluhnya sambil bangun dari lantai akibat benturan yang sangat keras.

"Eh? Karin, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!" teriak Kazune.

"Kamarmu? Yang benar saja INI kamar KU!" teriakku balik dengan menekan kata 'ini'. Kazune melihat tempat di sekitarnya dan sadar kalau dia ada di kamarku.

"Po..pokoknya kenapa aku ada disini! Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" ketusnya.

"Mana aku tahu apa yang terjadi! Aku tidak ingat apa-apa setelah kau me… me..me..me.." aku terhenti karena aku terlalu malu untuk membicarakknya apa lagi kalau di depan Kazune.

"Aku apa? Menciummu?" ucapnya santai.

"EH! Kazune! Kenapa kau bisa mengucapkanya dengan santai?" kataku malu.

"Kita kan sudah menikah dan lagi pula tadi malam bukan pertama kalinya kan kita berciuman." Tanpa sadar aku langsung meninju Kazune dan membuatnya jatuh kembali ke lantai yang dingin.

"Itu tadi buat apa hah! Bodoh!"

"Kazune keterlaluan! Masa ngomong seperti itu dengan mudahnya sih! Dasar Hentai!"

"Itu kan tidak seperti kita orang asing! Kita hidup serumah Karin! Serumah! Punya anak pula di masa lalu dan masa depan!" dan sekarang aku membuat Kazune marah. Aku mulai menagis dan tanpa sepengetahuanku Kazune mulai memelukku dengan erat.

"Karin, Maaf…aku seharusnya tahu kalau kamu malu—maaf kan aku." aku pun memeluknya balik dan mengis di pelukanya.

"Kazune-kun! Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menaparmu…"rintisku.

"Sudahlah Karin yang lebih penting lagi sekarang jam berapa? Hari ini hari senin kan?." Katanya sambil menatap mataku. Aku berkedip untuk beberapa saat dan berteriak sementara Kazune menutup telinganya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Cih, kenapa sih wanita harus berteria-teriak segala! Sakit tahu." Katanya pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap dengan kecepantan penuh.

"KAZUNE! SAAT AKU SELASAI AKU MAU KAU SUDAH SIAP!" teriakku dari kamar mandi.

~KAMICHAMA~

"Karin-chan ada apa? Kenapa kamu terlihat sangat pucat?" ujar Himeka saat dia memperhatikan wajahku seperti orang yang memperhatikan hal baru dan aneh dalam hidupnya.

"Salahkan semuanya pada Kazune…" kataku sambil membaring kan jawahku di mejaku.  
>"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya dengan polosnya.<p>

"Kalau iya kenapa tidak berbaikan? Aku akan memarahi Kazune-chan karena dia bertengkar dengan mu. Jadi jangan sedih ya." Sambungnya lagi. Aku jadi binggung apakah ke telmi-an Himeka bertambah ya? Atau dia kena virus bodoh yang baru? Apa hubunganya pucat sama sedih? Ya sudah lah aku diam saja lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Himeka-chan, kami tidak bertengkar atau sejenisnya kok. Aku Cuma kelelahan karena main kejar-kejaran dengan Kazune. Tadi kami bangun telat… kenapa kau tidak membangunkan kami? Malah meninggalkan kami." Kataku sambil melirik kearah Kazune yang sedang tidur dengan pulas di tempat duduk yang tak jauh dariku.

"Eh?maaf ya karena Karin-chan dan Kazune-chan tidak menjawab saat aku mengetok dan memanggil kalian tapi ga ada jawaban, dan tadi aku ke kamar Kazune-chan tapi kamarnya kosong jadi aku kira kalian latihan pagi jadi aku tinggal saja." Katanya dengan polosnya lagi.

"Padahal saat itu kemungkinan kami sedang tertidur pulas." rintisku, lalu dia membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Pikiranku melayang memikirkan apa yang terjadi malam dan pagi tadi, aku merasa jawahku memucat saat aku kepikiran bagian yang tak enak. Tapi aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan kami saat Kazune me…me… UGH! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku mau menanyakanya kepada Kazune lagi tapi aku malu!

Saat aku bangun pakaianku masih terpasang pada tubuhku jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia nekat melakukan itu biarpun sedang dalam H-mode. Biar pun biasanya hampir melakukanya.

Aku berpikir atau melamun dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ajaibnya guru tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Saat aku sadar bell bertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dan aku pun siap-siap untuk pulang. Aku melihat sekelilingku Kazune sedang duduk di tempat duduknya sambil bicara dengan Michi sedangkan Himeka sedang berdiskusi sesuatu dengan Myon. Saat aku berdiri Himeka berpaling ke arahku dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Siap untuk pulang Karin-chan?" tanyanya dengan polosnya lagi. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kazune-chan, ayo" katanya lagi kali ini kepada Kazune. Suasana perjalanan pulang terasa sangat kaku, mungkin Kazune marah karena aku meninjunya dua kali pagi tadi.

"Kazune-chan dan Karin-chan… kalian bertengkar ya?" tanya Himeka kepada kami berdua.  
>"Eh?" ucap kami secara bersamaan.<br>"Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Kazune.

"Kerena kalian seperti sedang menghindari satu sama lain, dan tadi Karin-chan melamun. Aku khawatir kalau kalian bertengkar atau terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi." Ya ampun Himeka! Kenapa kau ungkit-ungkit lagi sih! Semoga Kazune tidak menganggap ucapan Himeka serius.

"Kami tidak bertengkar kok, kamu tak perlu _**KHAWATIR**_, ya Himeka." Ini Cuma pereasaanku atau Kazune memang menekan kata 'khawatir' ya? Sudah lah itu bukan urusanku. kami sampai di rumah 1 jam sebelum makan malam dimulai Himeka langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam sedang kan aku dan Kazune berada di beranda yang ada di lantai dua yang tak jauh dari kamar ku.

Suasana disekitar kami sedikit tidak enak tapi Kazune bilang dia ada sesuatu yang harus dia bicarakan kepadaku jadi untuk sementara aku ikuti saja dia.

"Jadi… ada apa?" tanya ku sambil mengosokkan kedua tanganku.

"Err… begini… tentang kejadian kemaren malam… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ujarnya dengan nada yang mencurugakan.

" Eh?" itu saja yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah aku… Kau tahu… menciummu…" katanya lagi kali ini dia seperti tidak nyaman memikirkanya.

"Aku takut aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk ke padamu. Bagaimana kalau saat itu kita melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas? Biar pun kita sudah menikah di masa lalu tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda dan tidak ada orang yang tahu kecuali kau, aku dan Kyu di rumah ini. Aku takut kamu jadi terluka karena aku—Karin aku minta maaf ya." Aku terdiam untuk sesaat dan mulutku membuntuk huruf 'O' karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakana.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku akan bertanggung jawab! Percayalah kepadaku Karin…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kazune-kun…" akhirnya aku dapat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya ampun Kazune-kun aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak Hamil atau apa pun! Waktu itu kemungkinan kau Cuma memeluk ku saja sampai kita tertidur sendiri tapi aku heran juga sih kenapa kita bisa ada di tempat tidur dan apa yang terjadi." katanya dengan pipi yang merona.

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku dengan senyuman.

"Karin…" tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dengan erat dan membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Aishiteru yo, Ore no Kamichama." Aku merasa pipiku merona lebih merah dari pada tomat. Aku memeluk balik Kazune dengan tanganku berada di belakang lehernya.

"Kazune-kun—aku… aku juga su—"

"Ehem~."kata seseorang dari pintu, kami pun melepaskan satu sama lain dan pipi kami memerah dengan warna yang sangat cerah.

"Sepertinya kazune-chan dan Karin-chan sudah berbaikan ya, maaf ya kalau aku mengganggu kalian~ aku Cuma mau memberi tahu kalau makan malam sudah siap." Kata orang yang ada di samping pintu.

"Hemeka/chan." Teriakku dengan Kazune bersamaan.

"Iya?" jawabnya dengan polosnya.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" tanya Kazune

"Ti~da~k." entah mengapa aku mempunyai perasaan kalau dia mendengarnya. Himeka berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju tangga sambil bersenandung.

ala mini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuk aku dan Kazune.

FIN

OWARI~  
>THE END~<br>TAMAT~

~KAMICHAMA~  
>Minna-sama~ maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan~ saya Cuma manusia biasa yang ceroboh (ngaku)<br>okay~ semoga Minna-san menyukainya~  
>kalau saya dapat ide baru untuk Kamichama Karin pasti akan saya tulis kok~<p>

bye~  
>jangan lupa R N R ya~<br>love you~


End file.
